Chapter 935
Chapter 935 is titled "Queen". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Firefighting mice extinguishing Smoker, after assuming the smoke coming from his cigar was caused by a fire." -PN The Way of Nakahara Short Summary In Ebisu Town, Law, Usopp, and Franky meet Tonoyasu, who reveals that Zoro has gone after someone who stole his sword, and the trio notices that Sanji is gone as well. Meanwhile, Nami, Robin, and Shinobu go to the bathhouse, where they continue their discussion about Kyoshiro and the yakuza. Shinobu reminisces about Hyogoro, recalling how he was popular among everyone until he met his downfall upon Orochi's rise to power. In the Prisoner Mine, Luffy is attacked by the warden Babanuki after saving Hyo from Daifugo and brought before Queen for punishment. Meanwhile, Raizo steals the keys to the prisoners' Seastone handcuffs, and unexpectedly reunites with his comrade Kawamatsu. Long Summary In the Executive Tower of the Prisoner Mine, some guards report to vice warden Solitaire that someone stole the keys to the prisoners' Seastone handcuffs. They can only recall that the thief has a large face, and Solitaire berates them for their incompetence, telling them to search every part of the tower. Raizo is currently bouncing down a hall too quickly for the guards to see, and he looks forward to freeing Luffy of his handcuffs and escaping from the Prisoner Mine. However, Luffy has just kicked the vice warden Daifugo, the punishment for which is execution. The guards chant for Luffy's execution, and the prisoners mourn the inevitable result of his heroic action. The warden Babanuki notes that Luffy has extremely high willpower to injure Daifugo despite being weakened by the Seastone, and Luffy states that he is training with this handicap to get stronger. Babanuki wonders why Luffy is trying to get stronger in the face of impending death as he uses his elephant SMILE to unleash an explosive sneeze, and Luffy is blown back and stunned by the explosion. Queen is then summoned out from a tent where he is ogling a picture of Komurasaki, being seemingly unaware of her death. After putting on a brief musical number for his subordinates, Queen sits on his throne and tells Babanuki to make an official ranking of his problems. Babanuki reveals to him that Eustass Kid has escaped, the keys to the Seastone handcuffs have been stolen, and that Luffy is trying to escape right now. Queen is greatly shocked by each announcement, and tells the guards to capture Luffy immediately. In Ebisu Town, Tonoyasu offers the use of an empty house to Law, Usopp, and Franky. However, he tells them that Zoro has already left, having lost his sword and gone to chase after the one who took it. Law's group then notices that Sanji is not with them, and wonder in shock if he went to peep on the women's baths. Nami, Robin, and Shinobu are currently bathing in the Flower Capital bathhouse, and they are able to relax with no enemies nearby, although Nami is less than enthused that this is a unisex bathhouse where males are ogling them. The trio then go to have the attendants scrub their backs, and overhear some people talking about Kyoshiro, recalling how the yakuza used to be allies of the commoners with Hyogoro being chief among them in that respect. Shinobu agrees with their assessment, saying they would have definitely be able to recruit every samurai to their cause if Hyogoro was still around, with it being likely that they will only recruit around 500 for the invasion. Hyogoro had been the face of the Flower Capital's underworld dealings 20 years ago, holding sway over the five other yakuza bosses and even having Oden's respect. Nami suggests finding him, but Shinobu states that he refused to submit to the Kurozumi Family and was killed by Orochi. Fukurokuju, her former superior, had pledged allegiance to Orochi in contrast, causing her to leave his service. At this point, Shinobu thinks Hyogoro is nothing more than an old tale. Back in the Prisoner Mine, Luffy and Hyo are brought before Queen, and Luffy refuses to join the Beasts Pirates to be pardoned of his sentence. Queen recognizes Hyo as Hyogoro, laughing at how a legend like him would die a pitiful death. The other prisoners are shocked to find out Hyo's real identity, and Hyo accepts his death, but pleads with Queen to spare Luffy. Queen then comes up with an exciting idea, and as Raizo watches Luffy from a distance, the mysterious man in the cell behind him remarks how he looks exactly the same. Raizo asks who is in the cell, and the occupant reveals himself to be Kawamatsu, asking how Momonosuke is doing. Quick References Chapter Notes *Raizo manages to steal keys from the prison security tower, which he believes to be for Luffy's handcuffs, and is on his way to help him. *Babanuki, the warden of Udon prison, is introduced. **Daifugo, who was beating Hyogoro in the previous chapter, is properly introduced as a vice warden. **Another vice warden, Solitaire, is also introduced. *Luffy states that he cannot use Haki while he is affected by Seastone. *Queen's bounty is 1,320,000,000. *Zoro has left Ebisu Town, searching for someone who stole one of his swords. **Sanji has left the town as well. *Hyogoro's younger appearance is shown. *It is revealed that Shinobu used to work under Fukurokuju. *Luffy and Hyogoro meet Queen. *Raizo encounters Kawamatsu in the prison. **Kawamatsu is the mysterious prisoner that was first shown in Chapter 924. Characters Arc Navigation